1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to fishing lures. More particularly, the present invention relates to fishing lures that contain electronic circuitry that provide the lure with characteristics that attract fish.
2. Prior Art Description
The activity of fishing with a baited line predates recorded history. In this vast period of time, inventive fishermen have developed countless baits and lures. In the past several decades, the popularity of recreational sport fishing has grown dramatically. In light of this popularity, fishermen have been inclined to develop new instruments and techniques for finding and catching fish. It is for this reason that the prior art record of patents is replete with thousands of different fishing lure designs.
Many artificial lures are designed with shapes and color schemes that mimic real baitfish. However, many species of fish track their prey using identifiers other than size, shape and color. Three of those identifiers are scent, light reflection characteristics and the pressure waves made by baitfish swimming through the water.
Many fish have scales and other anatomical features that reflect different frequencies of light. As a fish swims, the light passing through the water from above strikes the fish at different angles. Some frequencies of the impinging light are absorbed by the scales of the fish. Some frequencies of light are absorbed by the water. However, some frequencies of light reach a swimming fish and reflect off the fish. Consequently, in nature, when a predator fish is following a prey fish, the predator fish will see random flashes of light that are created by light reflecting off the swimming prey fish. The frequency of the light contained in those flashes and the duration of such flashes depend largely upon the anatomical features, pigmentation, depth and orientation of prey fish in the water.
Some prior art lures contain internal lights. These lures are intended to make the lure more visible in murky water or very deep water. However, lures with lights that are too bright are more likely to scare fish away than to attract fish. Such prior art fishing lures are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,905 to Garr, entitled Enhanced Light Fishing Lure.
Some internally illuminated fishing lures also contain control circuits that flash internal lights or change the color of the internal lights. Such prior art lures are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,922,935 to Yu, entitled Light Emitting Fishing Lure. However, the output of the lights is unregulated. Accordingly, in bright sunlight, the lure may flash too dimly to attract fish. In low-light conditions, the lure may flash too brightly and may startle away fish.
It will be further understood that as a prey fish swims through the water, the prey fish creates various pressure waves that travel through the water. Some predator fish are highly sensitive to such pressure waves and can isolate abnormal pressure waves that may be created by an injured fish.
Prior art lures have been designed that generate pressure waves to attract fish. Some prior art lures have simple mechanical components that move and generate noise as the lure moves through the water. Such prior art lures are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,246 to Sacharnoski, entitled Fishing Lure Sound Producer. More sophisticated lures contain electronic circuitry that produces sounds. Such prior art lures are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,766 to Hughes, entitled Electronic Programmable Fishing Lure. However, in such prior art lures, the sound being generated is the same at each interval. This repeating beacon approach has been shown to repel certain fish that might otherwise be attracted to the lure.
It is also well known that many fish either find or track prey fish based on the scent of the prey fish. In fact, some species of fish are so sensitive to scent that they can detect prey miles away and well out of visual range.
Most fish species are known to have the ability to detect chemicals in the environment. It has been determined that certain compounds, such as amino acids, specific proteins, lipids, citrates, urea and other compounds, are contained within the tissues, excretions or blood of prey fish. These compounds, either individually or in combination can physiologically stimulate the olfactory and or gustatory receptors when detected by predator fish. These observed changes in certain predator fish include, increased instances of snapping, biting, and swallowing, as well as increased retention time of held bait. Some fish have been observed to swim more aggressively and across wider areas when scent compounds are detected in the water.
It is for these reasons that natural baits have long been used by fishermen in an attempt to present a natural food source to fish. It is also for these reasons that fishermen chum the waters where they are fishing in hopes of attracting predator game fish. Natural baits however, have a number of inherent drawbacks and disadvantages. These shortcomings include rapid bacteriological spoilage, high cost, unpleasant handling, and durability issues resulting in one time only use. Natural bait also smells, and fouls all surfaces it touches. This requires that fishing boats and fishing gear be cleaned repeatedly in order to be kept sanitary. Recognizing the disadvantages of natural bait, the popularity of artificial lures has grown.
Although artificial lures solved many of the obvious shortcomings of natural bait, they were not as effective in catching fish, as is natural bait. The prior art is replete with many different lure designs that incorporate scent or other perceived methods to attract predator game fish to artificial lures. In the simplest form, such prior art lures use an absorbent material that is soaked with fish oils. Such prior art lures are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,393,617 to Frame, entitled Artificial Bait; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,519 to Keller, entitled Artificial Bait.
A problem associated with absorbent fishing lures is that they have a tendency to release their scent quickly. Thus, after the lure has been in use in the water for only a few minutes, all the oils have left the lure and the lure is saturated with only water.
A larger problem associated with absorbent fishing lures is that the material that absorbs the scented oil occupies a large percentage of the lure. The larger the volume of scented oil, the longer the lure is capable of releasing scent. Little room is left for other elements, such as electronics for producing light and/or sound.
A need therefore exists for an improved fishing lure assembly that can generate light in a manner that is governed by the intensity of ambient light, so as to produce more realistic simulations of reflection flashes from prey fish. A need also exists for an improved fishing lure assembly that can generate pressure waves that are not repetitive or recorded, so as to produce more realistic simulations of pressure waves from prey fish. Lastly, a need exists for an improved fishing lure, capable of holding the electronic components needed to create light flashes and sound waves, while still being able to release scent over a prolonged period of time. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.